A Surprise From a Patented Daydream Charm
by KatWoman8
Summary: FANTASY TRILOGY Part 1 of 3 - Ginny and Hermione use Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charms with unexpected results.


Genre: SMUT/PWP

Wordcount: ~3150 .

Rating: M

Warnings: femmeslash

Pairings: Ginny/Hermione; implied Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron

* * *

A Surprise from a Patented Daydream Charm

Ginny walked into Grimmauld Place and was startled to see Harry's owl Petra back on her perch in the kitchen.

"Harry's home?" She asked her friend Hermione Granger, who was sitting at the kitchen table going over some of her paperwork for new werewolf legislation.

"No. He just sent you a letter. Ron sent one to me. They should be back on Saturday." Hermione handed Ginny the letter.

Ginny took it and handed Petra a few owl treats. Petra took them, had a quick drink of water and flew out the window.

"I think she wanted to see you before she left," Hermione teased Ginny.

Ginny grinned, knowing that probably wasn't far from the truth. She had convinced Harry to get Petra right before she had returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Harry had still been feeling bad about Hedwig and was insisting he could use Pig or a post owl. They had walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium so Ginny could get some treats for Pig and Petra had flown over and perched on Harry's shoulder. Ginny insisted he couldn't leave her behind; she seemed to need him too much. So, Harry reluctantly took ownership of his second owl. Harry became attached to his new owl, as did Ginny, who saw the owl frequently at Hogwarts. In the last letter Petra delivered to Ginny during her seventh year, Harry had thanked her for making him buy her.

Ginny reached into one of her bags and pulled out a book. "Here. Sonja said you were looking for this. She found it about 20 minutes after you left today."

"Oh, you went to Diagon Alley today, too?"

"I had to get new robes for that, what did Harry call it, 'stupid Ministry Awards Ceremony' next week. I also stopped in to see George at his store, but he wasn't there."

"He wasn't there when I stopped by either."

"You were in the joke shop today?"

"Err, yeah, I was." Hermione flushed.

Ginny wondered why Hermione had stopped at the store and why she was embarrassed about it. She was just about to ask, but was interrupted by a loud crack as Kreacher appeared in the kitchen. "Mistress Ginny. Miz Hermynee." Kreacher bowed to each of them.

"You don't need to do that for us, Kreacher." Ginny began.

"And you don't need to do it for Harry or Ron either." Hermione added. Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I must for Master Harry." Kreacher looked around like he was trying to decide whether he should harm himself and if so, how he should do it. Ginny grabbed him as he started to the knife block.

"Please don't, Kreacher. I don't want to explain to Harry how his house elf hurt himself while left here with me and the one," she nodded in Hermione's direction "who is sponsoring house elf laws."

"I was wanting to know what you want Kreacher to fix for dinner? Would stew and treacle tart be all right?"

Both girls agreed it would. Hermione added, "Kreacher, I am so proud of you for taking a few days off to go visit your brother, his wife and their new baby."

Kreacher nodded solemnly. "I go to them tonight after you eat the delightful dinner I cook for you."

Ginny gathered up her bags and waited while Hermione organized her papers. As they headed up the stairs, she said, "So, what do you suppose a baby house elf looks like?" Both girls giggled at that.

"I'm sure they are very cute."

Hermione stopped at the first landing, where the room she shared with Ron was, while Ginny continued upstairs. Ginny was still amazed as she looked around the house. After the war, Kreacher had really made this place into a home. He had cleaned and even managed to remove the portraits that had been put up with a sticking charm. Molly had sniffed and said under her breath that she always knew the house elf could do that if he wanted.

Right after the war, Harry and Ron had moved into Grimmauld Place. Hermione had joined them after she returned from Australia with her parents. Ginny had moved into the house (and Harry's bedroom) after she left Hogwarts, much to her mum's dismay.

*********

After dinner, Hermione asked if she wanted to listen to Lee Jordan on the wireless. Hosting Potterwatch during the war had landed Lee his own nightly show.

"No. I'm really tired. I think I just want to go to bed now."

"I've had a long day myself. I think I'll go to bed, too. Besides I want to..."

"Want to 'what', Hermione?" Ginny gently prodded her friend. This was the second time today that Hermione had stammered and that just didn't happen.

"Want to read that book Sonja found." Hermione appeared to be blushing again.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, Ginny, everything is fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hermione said over her shoulder as she left the room.

*********

Ginny closed the door to the room she shared with Harry, locked it and cast silencing charms. She looked at the little pink box she picked up today. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charms. She smiled at the box. Except for one really long Harpies road trip that overlapped one of Harry's missions, she hadn't used one of these in the three years since she left Hogwarts. However, during her seventh year at school, when she didn't often see Harry, she had developed a fondness for the little potion bottles. She had even set up an arrangement with Verity where the older witch would send her a package once a month.

Ginny quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed. She opened the box, took out the little vial and uncorked it. "See you soon, Harry," she laughed to herself. She drank the bottle and lay back on the bed.

Within seconds, the reality of Ginny's room vanished and she was standing in a hallway. "This is different. Usually the room just redecorates itself," Ginny thought. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the hallway.

She ended up in a room that looked remarkably like a sauna from the Muggle resort that she had visited with Harry last year when they went for a holiday. But it was different. There were the benches, and steam, but the temperature was still comfortable, maybe a little too warm, but not unbearable.

She sat down on the bench to wait. She smiled as she thought about the vacation they had taken last year; after a day of swimming she had sat in the sauna and wished that it were co-ed so that Harry could join her. Her smile widened as she realized that she'd soon get that wish.

The door opened and Ginny looked up to greet Harry. She gasped in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a naked Hermione.

Hermione walked slowly over to Ginny. She leaned down to kiss the younger witch. Ginny felt Hermione's tongue slowly trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow Hermione further exploration.

Ginny pulled Hermione down onto the bench next to her. Ginny's hand touched the older woman's breast and Hermione's nipple hardened instantly beneath her fingers. Ginny broke the kiss and bent her head to take one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth, while massaging the other with one hand. Her other hand traced the curve of Hermione's spine down to her arse. She gave her arse a little squeeze.

Hermione moaned as Ginny caressed her. She slid her hand down between Ginny's thighs to find her already wet. Her hands slipped along Ginny's folds and she found Ginny's clit. She rubbed her thumb over it as she slowly slid two fingers into Ginny's wet opening. As Ginny pressed her mouth against the side of Hermione's neck, she inhaled the scent of the other girl's perfume and giggled softly. She couldn't believe she was here, with another witch, and that she liked it!

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and gently pressed the younger witch unto her back. Hermione straddled the bench and leaned towards Ginny. With her small hands, she pushed Ginny's legs apart and leaned down. She concentrated on Ginny's thigh now and slowly trailed her mouth, alternatively kissing and licking, from the knee up to the apex of her thighs. She repeated this with her other leg. Ginny closed her eyes and felt how soft Hermione's hands and breath were against her thighs.

During Hermione's ministrations, Ginny had moved her hand down to rub against her clit. Hermione took Ginny's wrist and pulled her hand to her mouth and kissed her palm. "I'll take care of you," she whispered.

Hermione lay with her head between Ginny's thighs and slowly licked her folds. She traced her tongue around Ginny's clit as she slid first one, then two fingers inside her. Ginny raised her hips off the bench; she was so close now.

"Hermione! Please." Ginny's voice trembled.

Hermione slid her hands to the back of Ginny's thighs and up to her arse. She moved her mouth down to Ginny's opening and slid her tongue inside.

Ginny could still feel Hermione's small hands massaging her and was surprised at how nice they felt. Good, even. Not that she would ever mention it to anyone. Especially Harry. Oh, Merlin, what would Harry say if he ever found out about this. It was at that moment, when Hermione traced her tongue along Ginny's folds, up to her clit and then back inside her, that Ginny felt her climax hit. She tightened her thighs about Hermione's head, arched her back off the bench and came hard with a loud scream.

Hermione grinned against Ginny, gave her one last quick lick and moved up to capture her mouth. Ginny licked her own juices off Hermione's chin and lips. "Oh, wow. That was.... amazing." She sighed breathlessly against Hermione's mouth.

*********

Ginny woke up in her and Harry's bed the next morning, after a night spent tossing and turning. Her thoughts wouldn't let her rest; what did it mean that she enjoyed it, should she mention it to Hermione (probably not), what about Harry? She'd heard that men sometimes had lesbian fantasies, but she also thought that Harry might be hurt if she told him about it. She slowly showered and dressed, hoping that Hermione would have already left for work.

When she got to the kitchen, Hermione was standing at the stove fixing breakfast. She could have sworn she saw Hermione's back stiffen as soon as she stepped into the room. Ginny thought to herself that Hermione couldn't possibly know, could she?

"Would you like eggs?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding strained to Ginny's ears.

"Yes, please." Ginny went to the icebox. "Pumpkin juice ok?" she asked as she reached for the glasses to pour the juice.

"It's fine." Hermione replied.

Both young women sat at the table. Neither looked at the other, nor did they speak. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to remember if she had set silencing charms last night. She thought she had, but Harry usually took care of that when he was here. Ginny knew she could be loud at times and she also knew that Hermione was a light sleeper. Ginny decided she'd have to ask Hermione is she had heard her last night. "Hermione, last night…"

Angelina popping her head into the fireplace interrupted Ginny. "Hello. Can I pop in for a second?"

"Yes!" Both Hermione and Ginny shouted at once.

As Angelina stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione stood. "Would you like eggs? We have more."

"Or juice or coffee." Ginny said.

"I'm fine. I actually come bearing gifts for the two of you."

"Gifts? What for?" Ginny asked.

"Because George was too afraid to come over here himself. He's gotten hit with that Bat-Bogey too many times." Angelina sat at the table.

"What, exactly, did George do?" Ginny asked. "He wasn't in the store yesterday."

"He was at Gringotts yesterday morning, when Hermione," Angelina nodded in Hermione's direction, "stopped and he was out buying potion ingredients when you stopped in."

Angelina continued, "Well, this morning, George and I were restocking the shelves. He was surprised that we need more of the Daydream Charms. That's a big seller for us during the summer, but while the students are in school it sells better at our Hogsmead store than in Diagon Alley. Verity said you each bought one yesterday." By now it was obvious that Angelina was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever happened to customer confidentiality?" Hermione sounded rather outraged now, and Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione, you shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati during your sixth year, right?" Angelina asked. She waited for Hermione to give a curt nod before continuing. Ginny knew that thoughts of Lavender and sixth year still annoyed her.

"Well, right after Fred and George started to sell this, the got owls from those two saying that the potions didn't work. The boys asked them what was wrong with them and if the girls wanted refunds or replacements. Parvati took the refund and Lavender got a replacement, but neither would say what was wrong."

Hermione snorted at that.

After looking at Hermione for a second, Angelina continued, "The guys never really thought too much about it again. A few months later, around Christmas, Alicia and I started to rent a flat together. We were shopping and stopped in at the store to see if Fred and George wanted to have lunch. We saw the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charms for the first time and each bought one. After we had dinner that night, we hurried to our rooms to try it out.

"Imagine my surprise at having Alicia crawl into my bed when I was expecting… I was expecting someone else." She laughed at little sadly at the thought.

"The next morning, Alicia and I talked about what had happened, since neither of us got who we were expecting. Later, we returned to the store to tell the twins what had happened."

"Weren't you horrified to admit it?" Hermione asked.

"Why? It wasn't real. It was enjoyable, to me at least. Not that it ever made either me or Alicia want to actually have sex with each other." Angelina snorted here. "Plus, we figured they'd like to hear about it. It was Fred who remembered about Lavender and Parvati. He sent them a note and asked if they had used the potions at the same time and if they showed up in each other's fantasies. Parvati replied to their owl and said yes, to both questions."

She reached into the bag she was carrying. "Alicia, Katie and I told them they should put that warning on the box, but George and Fred figured it would be more fun this way. George changed his minds when he heard that the two of you bought daydream charms yesterday." She pulled two boxes out of her bad and handed one to each of them. "Just don't use them at the same time. Unless you want to," she added with a sly grin

"Katie?" Ginny asked.

"Pardon?"

"You said you and Alicia. Then later you said something about Katie." Hermione stated.

"Oh, that. Yeah. When Katie moved in with us, Fred gave Alicia three packages. He wanted us to try an experiment to see what would happen. Of course, Alicia and I knew what would probably happen, but we didn't tell Katie, so they'd get better results."

"So what did happen when the three of you all took it?" Ginny asked.

At her question, Hermione drew in a loud breath and looked down and Angelina smiled.

"It depends on which version you want. In Alicia's daydream, it was just her and me. In Katie's she was with Alicia for a while, then Alicia left and I joined her," Angelina paused in her story. "In my version, all three of us were together the entire time."

"So, last night, when Ginny showed up in the Hogwarts library with me, it was just because we'd taken that potion at the same time?" Hermione asked with a relieved look on her face.

"It was a sauna, not the library," said Ginny.

Angelina laughed. "You don't have the same setting. Just each other for a partner."

Hermione handed her box back to Angelina. "This probably isn't a good idea. What if we use them at the same time again?"

Angelina pushed them back to her. "You should be able to say 'I'm using my daydream charm tonight'. Come on, Hermione, if you've never used one, you have to try it once."

Hermione looked at the box. "Well, it's my mum's birthday, so I'm having dinner with my parents tonight and staying there overnight. So what you're saying is that I'll get Ron tonight if I use it while I'm there, even if Ginny uses hers at the same time?"

"Only if you want Ron," said Angelina with a smirk. She stood up. "I need to get back the store."

"Angelina, tell George as long as he puts the warning on the box, I won't hex him," Ginny smiled.

Angelina grabbed a handful of floo powder and returned to the store.

Ginny and Hermione finally looked at each other. Ginny spoke first. "It's nice to know that it's George's potion and not us, right?"

"Right." Hermione stood up and grabbed the small bag she had packed to take to her parents. "I won't be back until after work tomorrow. See you then."

"Have fun. And tell you mum happy birthday from me."

Hermione gave a quick nod. She glanced between the table and the fireplace before she grabbed her box off the table and tucked it quickly into her bag; she then flooed to the Ministry.

*********

Later that night, Ginny took out the little vial from a new box. "George, if this doesn't work, I'll hex you to the moon and back." She drank the potion and lay back on her bed.

This time when she opened her eyes her room had turned into the Gryffindor common room. She was laying on one of the sofas in front of the fire. She heard the portrait swing open and closed her eyes. "Please be H..." For just one second, she didn't know if Harry or Hermione was the correct end to that statement.

She felt the sofa dip as someone sat next to her. One hand reached down and stroked between her legs, while the other skimmed it way from her hip to her breast. She smiled at the callused hands she knew so well. Her eyes blinked open. "Harry," she whispered, opening her legs for him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

Finis


End file.
